Ketika India Merajalela
by Chu Irenechan
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic karena KuKer :"3 HUMOR GARING, GAJE, TYPO BERTEBARAN. Fic dibuat karena Film-film India sedang booming di Indonesia.


Ketika India Merajalela

Irene : Hai! Irene author baru disini :"3 maafkan Irene kalo ada kesalahan di ff ini :"3 Joy, Nana, bacakan disclaimer and warning~! :3

Joy & Nana : Oke bos

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Irene, Vocaloid punya Yamaha ama Crypton Future Media~**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typo Bertebaran, Garing, Bahasa Loe-Gue, Bahasa kasar, OOC, OOT, de el el**

 **Fic ini tercipta karena Utt*ran dan film India lainnya sedang Booming di Indonesia.**

"Ted! Jangan hanya memakan Roti saja! Bersihkan Halaman! Rin, Kau juga, sapu mansion bersama Len! Teto, Neru, kalian cepatlah memasak! Mikuo, matikan TVnya! Hematlah listrik!" teriak seorang gadis berambut Teal diikat Twintail. Kalian pasti tau siapa dia. Ya, dia adalah Miku Hatsune

"Kau juga jangan hanya menyuruh-nyuruh saja! Lakukan sesuatu!" balas Teto. Teto Kasane

"OGAH!" Miku langsung pergi ketempat Mikuo.

"Tung tung tarara tung tung tarara iii, Uttaran" Ya, itulah suara yang keluar dari TV, dan mulut Mikuo

"Hoy! Kau menonton apa sih?" tanya Miku

"Meethi! Ayo nikah ama Wisnu! Dia itu baik!" seru Mikuo GaJe

"Hey! Kenapa gue elu kacangi hah?" ucap Miku yang terkacangi

"Ah, kenapa Mik?" tanya Mikuo dengan Mukpolnya

"Ha el! Yuuhuu! Gue lo kacangin, lo nonton apaan sih?" Miku heran

"Oh, gue nonton Uttaran. Ayo sini ikut nonton! Seru loh!" Mikuo malah promosi

"Njir, elu kok malah promosi sih? Uttaran ya? Abis itu ntar ada Baratn, Selatann, ama Timurn gitu?" kata Miku

"Yaelah Mik, seru elah. Gue emang promosi gegara ini film seru tau. Njir, itu ntar gue yang bikin film Selatann ntar, elu yang jadi Ichcha" ucap Mikuo santai

"Pilem India apaan sih serunya? Ampe tetangga kita, si Dora dekaka suka nontonnya. Gue heran deh" Miku terheran-heran

"Eh, Uttaran udah mulai ya?" tanya Rin langsung duduk disamping Mikuo

"Iya, si Wisnu udah nikah ama Muktha loh!" jawab Mikuo

"Masa sih? Yey!" balas Rin. Miku pun tekacangi lagi

"Len, Neru, Teto! Uttaran udah mulai nih!" panggil Rin

"Wah! Oke!" Len, Neru, Teto langsung ikut menonton

"Yodahlah, pekerjaan kalian udah selesai semua?" tanya Miku. Berharap agar dia tidak dikacangin lagi

Namun, Miku tetap saja dikacangi. Poor Miku~

(Miku : kok gue miris banget sih! | Irene : sabar~ *pukpukin Miku*)

"PEKERJAAN KALIAN SUDAH BERES SEMUA?!" Tanya Miku sambil berteriak. Teriakannya itu membuat telinga semua orang tuli

"Bentar elah, Mik. Uttaran lagi seru-serunya nih! Ntar kita selesein semuanya kok, gue janji!" ucap Rin tanpa sedikitpun melirik kearah Miku

"Janji apaan coba" sewot Miku langsung kekamarnya

* * *

(Skip setelah Uttaran selesai xD)

"Ayo kerjain pekerjaanya, ntar si nenek sihir marah loh~" nasehat(?) Neru

"Iya, tapi si Miku dimana?" tanya Teto

"Tadi sih, Miku kekamarnya" jawab Rin

"Yaudah, panggil si Miku yuk!" ajak Teto

"Ayo" sahut Neru, Teto, Mikuo, dan Len

(Kamar Miku)

(Miku POV)

"Akash! Meethi juga mencintaimu! Nikah! Nikah! Nikah!" seruku saat menonton film Uttaran.

Ya, aku bilang tadi aku tidak suka film India kan? Terutama Uttaran. Yah, aku berbohong, maafkan aku. Alasanku tidak menonton Uttaran bersama Mikuo itu ya, karena aku sudah melihat Uttaran lebih jauh daripada mereka. Adegan yang mereka lihat itu sudah pernah kulihat. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menonton Uttaran sendiri di Laptopku.

Gebrak! Duag! Kwekwek(?)! Meong(?)!

Sepertinya pintu kamarku akan rusak lagi.

"Mi-Miku?" suara Mikuo terdengar kaget

"Kenapa?" tanyaku

"E-elo juga suka menonton Uttaran?" Teto terdengar kaget (juga)

"Maaf. Tadi aku berbohong. Aku memang suka, sangat suka. Bahkan aku sudah menonton apa yang kalian tadi tonton. Aku sudah menonton lebih jauh dari kalian. Itulah alasannya kenapa aku tidak mau menonton bersama kalian" jelasku. Mereka masih saja terlihat kaget

"L-lebih jauh?" mereka (Neru, Teto, Mikuo, Len) terlihat sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat kaget. Mereka melongo. Dan percayalah, itu terlihat jelek.

"Nanti aku pinjam laptop mu ya, Miku-chan! Gue ingin menyalin film Uttaran" teriak Len tiba-tiba

"Yaa, boleh saja. Asalkan, Lo harus memenuhi syarat dariku" ucapku sambil tersenyum iblis

"Gue juga pinjam!"

"Gue juga ya!"

"Kau saudaraku, aku juga harus pinjam!"

"Janji ya, kalian akan memenuhi syarat dariku?" tanyaku

"Janji! Memangnya, apa syaratnya?" tanya mereka berbarengan

"Kalian harus-" ucapanku terpotong

"Mikuchan! Gue juga ingin pinjam laptopmu!" ucap Rin

"Baiklah, syaratnya, lo semua harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan gue. Seperti tugas, memasak, menyapu, mengepel, dll" kataku

"APA?!"

"Mau ato ngga?" tanyaku

"B-baik! Kami mau!" jawab mereka

"Baiklah, ambil laptop gue setelah episode ini gue selesein" kataku "Dan cepat kerjakan tugas rumahan! Kalian sudah berjanji kepadaku!" lanjutku

"Okeh"

"Dan lagi.." kataku

"Apa?"

"Setiap hari, kalian hanya boleh menyalin SATU episode saja" ucapku

'Mamvus lu! Makan tuh!' batinku dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, bibirku membuat sebuah smirk yang menyeramkan

Mikuo dan lainnya masih ditempatnya.

"Ayo cepat, kerjakan! Jika terlambat SATU DETIK saja, kalian tidak boleh menyalin filmku" perintahku sambill menekankan kata 'Satu detik'. Mereka pun langsung pergi mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumahan.

Yaa~ tanpa tugas~ hidupku ini menyenangkan sekali~

* * *

(Author POV)

Sekarang, terlihat Mikuo, Len, Rin, Neru, Teto sedang membersihkan rumah. Mpus lu semua! Bwahahahaha xD

Tiba-tiba, Ted dan Nero mengotori lantai yang sedang Neru dan Teto pel.

"Nerooooo! Ted! Awas kalian!" teriak Neru dan Teto mengejar Nero dan Ted. Mereka pun membuat semuanya kacau

"Kenapa kau tumpahkan makanannya?!"

"Aaahh! Tidak! Kenapa kau mengotori taman ini lagi?!"

"Hei! Pokoknya kalian yang harus merapikan semuanya!"

Nero dan Ted pun berhenti. Otomatis, Neru dan Teto juga berhenti.

"Neru, Nero, Teto, dan Ted, kalian yang harus merapikan Mansion ini! Pokoknya, kami harus bisa menyalin Uttaran dari laptop Miku!" perintah Rin, Len, dan Mikuo dengan Deathglare mereka. Sampai segitunya, ya.

"B-baik" kata Neru, Nero, Teto, dan Ted langsung ngacir/? Membersihkan mansion, dan menghindar dari kemarahan Mikuo, Len, dan Rin

"MIKUU! KAPAN KAMI BISA MENYALIN UTTARAN?" tanya –atau teriak- Mikuo, Len, dan Rin

"Kalau pekerjaan lo semua sudah selesai, sekarang aja gapapa" jawab Miku santai

"Asiikkk!" Mikuo, Len, dan Rin pun langsung menyalin Uttaran dari laptop Miku

"Kalian yang nonton, kita yang ngerjain" gerutu Teto

"Ya, kalian sih, merusak apa yang kami lakukan" jawab Mikuo santai, sambil menonton Uttaran dari laptopnya

"Ini semua gara-gara Mereka tau!" gerutu Neru sambil menunjuk Ted dan Nero

"Loh? Kok kita?" Nero dan Ted bingung

"Ya elu lah! Siapa coba yang ngotorin duluan? Pokoknya, gue udah selesai, sisanya elu berdua yang ngerjain!" perintah Teto, yang kemudian juga langsung pergi menyalin Uttaran di kamar Miku bersama Neru

TING! TONG!

"Kami datang~" ucap seseorang. Dia datang bersama saudara perempuannya

"Ah, silahkan masuk" ucap Rin yang membukakan pintu. Setelah melihat siapa yang datang, Rin langsung heboh(?)

"LENKA-CHAN! AI MIS YU (R : I Miss You)! LEN, MIKU, MIKUO, TETO, TED, NERU, NERO! LIHAT CEPAT! RINTO DAN LENKA DATANG!" teriak Rin heboh

"Benarkah?" Miku langsung turun menemui Lenka. Lenka itu sahabatnya Miku, selain Rin, Neru, dan Teto

"Aku juga datang, loh~" suara menyeramkan itu berasal dari seorang gadis "Dimana Len-Kun?" tanyanya

"T-TEI! LEN! BERSEMBUNYILAH! TEI DATANG!" teriak Miku heboh

"Ckckck, kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menyalin film Uttaran dari laptop Len saja" kata Tei dengan mukpolnya

"H-ha?"

"M-Mikuchan, e-elo ambil L-laptop gue deh. C-cepetan!" perintah Rin dengan terbata. Miku langsung mengambil laptop milik Rin

"I-ini Tei-san, k-kau bisa menyalinnya dari laptopku" kata Rin

Wah, ternyata Tei yang dikenal Yandere itu juga menyukai Uttaran. Emejing! (Amazing).

Setelah selesai menyalin, Rin mengambilkan Lenka, Rinto, dan tentu saja, Tei air minum. Namun, ketika sampai diruang tamu, Rin melihat seekor kecoak dikakinya.

"DEMI DEWAAA!" jerit Rin

* * *

~('-')~

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

.

 **Minna-Chan! Kali ini, Irene (R: Airin) datang dengan membawa fanfic garing. Maaf ya, kalau terlalu garing. Ilene ga bisa ngehumor sih T^T**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai, kumohon** **review fanfic ku iniT^T**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu~**

 **V**

 **V**


End file.
